


Futanari Ballbusting: The Arena Pt. 03

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [7]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Assjob, Elf, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Kickboxing, Orgasm, ballbusting, fight, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Four fighters meet in a fight to the last futa standing





	Futanari Ballbusting: The Arena Pt. 03

**! Announcement!  
  
The Arena found its next contestants!  
  
**  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello there!  
  
This is an old piece of mine created with the use of reader's OCs. I have no idea why it's on Literotica and not here so... (Also why it's under a different name than it should be...)  
  
Have fun reading!  
  
Much Luv~  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
The rules of the Arena are clear: no killing, no clothes, and no restrictions on dirty moves. Fighters can utilize some non-fair tactics like punching and kicking below the belt, holding or tackling your opponent and so on, no fouls whatsoever. The match ends when every opponent is knocked out.  
  
There is also one new rule that contestants might want to know about: Points for hits!  
  
+1 point for striking a limb  
  
+5 points for striking the torso  
  
+10 points for striking the head  
  
+25 points for striking the genitals  
  
+100 points for making your enemy cum by any means  
  
-100 points for cumming  
  
The last person standing is the winner, the person with the most points gets the second place and so on.  
  
So! There they are. Standing in the four corners of the great Arena...  
  
Four different creatures excitedly observing their opponents, just waiting for the sweet sound of the bell to release them from their starting positions to meet their destiny.  
  
An elf, a cyborg, a human and a minotauress... It will indeed be an engrossing fight.  
  
Sora's grip on her bow tightened. She checked if her quiver was full of lust arrows, still carefully observing her opponents with her beautiful, pink eyes. The elf was looking brave and calm... but that was just on the outside. Sora was a shy creature. She always fought bravely for her cause, to spread her seed and contribute to the repopulation of her kind. But there were moments when she'd become timid, embarrassed and lose her potency...  
  
Sora was a special kind of elf. A lust elf. She was a leader of a small tribe, where she was the only futa, and the rest were the few remaining females that bore her children. To repopulate an entire race, Sora had to do something more than to impregnate all of her wives. She had to let her life essence flow inside of different elves and humans, providing that they are willing to support her and be left sired with her offspring, of course.  
  
The elf flicked her long, white hair back and waited patiently. A pleasant breeze swept over the length of her perfect, flaccid penis hanging between her legs. It was the elf's crucial tool in regard to her quest, along with the two always full sperm factories packed tight below her rod. She managed to use them a significant amount of times, mating with many females around the region, but she wanted to ensure that more children will be sired, so she joined the Arena to gain renown and popularity. Even if she doesn't win, the participation alone would provide her with additional caring females, eager to take her load and mother her seed. Naturally, all of that for the greater good... She was using her penis not to feel a tedious pleasure, to empty her precious balls in anybody she grabbed off of the streets. Every second that she spent in those taverns and inns with carefully selected females between her legs, pumping on her cock, she knew she did all that for her children. And with her final thrusts, right before a well-deserved, mutual climax, when her bulging gonads were slapping hard on her chosen partner's thighs, she often imagined her cheerful babies and the legacy that she was yet to build for them. The mere thought of that future always filled Sora with bravery and determination...  
  
Next warrior, a tall, lithe looking human with a metal arm was crouching and tapping the steel fingers on her knee. She was currently searching and secluding all of the weak spots that her adversaries possessed. With a smug smile, she glanced over their exposed gonads, covered only by their members. Minding the amount of points she can harvest only by tapping those poor, vulnerable parts was exciting her more than anything. Her right, cybernetic eye with black sclera and an azure, feline pupil adjusted, marking her primary targets and illuminating them in her view. She knew exactly where to strike to make the most of it...  
  
Lilith raised slowly, her silver, long hair slid from her shoulders to her back. She herself had a very small target to hit. The length of her penis was a bit embarrassing regarding her tall figure, and surprisingly, there were no gonads to find on her whatsoever. But that all was soon to change, as Lilith planned to surprise the spectators and her opponents with her tricks...  
  
She caressed her metal arm, smiling confidently and activated the electric current to flow through it. She came here to test herself and her abilities, so even if she'll have to fight all three of the participants at once, she'll do it with utmost efficiency. Just thinking of the possibilities, the combos that she could execute, that made her feel powerful. The cyborg highlighted her opponents eyes, throats, genitals and feet in a bright yellow color. Those were the weakest spots, and that was what she was aiming to abuse the most. A quick jab in the eyes - enemy temporarily blinded, moderate level of pain, +10 points. A swift fist to throat - enemy temporarily strangulated, moderate level of pain, +10 points. A vigorous knee driven to the underside of both gonads - enemy extendedly immobilised, possible regurgitation, immense level of pain, inevitable discomfort spreading throughout the genital area, +25 points. A powerful stomp to the foot - enemy temporarily immobilised, moderate level of pain, possible collapsing to the floor, +1 point. Oh yes, and the possibilities of combining her highlights for different attack approaches were almost bringing a tear to her left, human eye. She will make herself proud wining this contest...  
  
Besides Lilith, there was another contestant that joined the Arena to assess her might. Brittany was enthusiastically jumping from side to side, glaring at the others, reading herself to charge immediately after the bell rings. She clenched her fists hard, keeping the guard up and imagining how she will obliterate her opponents, battering their nuts in with her studded gloves and shin guards. Each of her gloves and shin guards had a set of dull spikes, that would neatly slam into the soft structures of one's testicles or tummy and thus generate a lot of ouch-ouch.  
  
The only pure, unmodified human here, she was the perfect combination of speed and strength. Brittany primarily used her legs to carry out precise and firm kicks aiming for her opponents weak points, but her arms were strong enough to not be taken less serious. Many years of training and kickboxing has made a futa of steel out of her and a fierce competitor given her sports background. Smart, patient, tactical, but never shies from being the aggressor and fighting on the offensive. Brittany possessed two perfectly thick thighs and ass cheeks so mesmerisingly beautiful in their nature, that at times her opponents would get distracted by just admiring how perfectly **thicc** she was.  
  
Her goal was to take down her targets one by one using her knowledge on how to use enemy's weight and speed against them. To expose them and abuse their weaknesses. To throw in an epic armlock on somebody and smash their faces and/or balls in, and to emerge as the last futa standing. Oh yes, Brittany could almost smell the gruesome stench of victory and see the proud smile of both of her mothers that helped her on her way here. Her futanari mother always encouraged Brittany and trained her in fighting, teaching her a few useful moves, while her female mother taught her to stay determined and focused. It was high time to show everybody what she's really made of...  
  
The last contestant was by far the largest of them all. With a quite dumb smile, Maya was staring at her opponents, imagining how fragile could they be... Would one solid punch suffice to make them break into tiny pieces? She laughed quietly, scratching her massive, low hanging balls. She missed the time she was tending her farm and mating with other mares because of her futa-virility. Maya was the strongest and smartest of her giant friends. The minotauress joined the Arena to provide for her farm. To get money and make everyone happy. She planned to destroy her enemies in a fast, straight-forward way and return home, to her friends and partners.  
  
She was a big girl... Her waist was almost at other people's eye level. Her breasts, to her, were a round B-cup, but to normal humans they were much bigger. Maya had two bull horns, both almost 20 cm in length, growing out of each side of her head. Her legs, from the middle of her thighs to her ankles were covered in soft fur and ended in hooves. She also had two melon sized testicles covered in a thick, saggy ballsack that acted as a shield. It would take a couple of very hard hits to genitals for her to feel any pain. Maya also had a monstrous horsecock that was currently hidden inside her sheath.  
  
Maya laid her eyes on the human readily jumping in her corner. She thought it will be most fun to start with her. She bumped both her gloved fists together with a smug smile on her face. The gloves had little round metal plates on her knuckles, to maximise effectiveness. She was ready to deal some serious damage and receive a nice, motivating beating herself.  
  
The moment has come...  
  
Suddenly a sharp sound of the bell prominently swept over the Arena. It was time for the contestants to have a whack at each other.  
  
Almost as it was all planned, Lilith took off straight to Sora and Maya leaped towards Brittany, making a double 1 vs 1 scenario!  
  
**  
  
*Maya vs Brittany fight*  
  
**  
  
Maya, not thinking strategically, but preferring to rush to battle without thinking, just lunged at Brittany, wanting to grapple the human. Brittany reacted just in time, jumping out of the minotauress' way and sending a side-kick  
  
to her attacker's belly, digging her shinguard's dull spikes into her nicely shaped six-pack.  
  
The minotauress missed her lunge and felt a slight impact on her tummy, spikes seemed to do nothing on her tough skin, so they just infuriated the beast. Maya quickly reacted by turning around and sending a fist to where Brittany's head was just a moment ago.  
  
Brittany's sharpened reflexes allowed her to swiftly duck down, where she saw two perfect opportunities swinging loosely and bumping into each other between Maya's thighs. Like a clockwork, she moved her bare foot forward, embedding it sturdily on the ground, then pulled her right fist back and shot it up, shoving it perfectly between Maya's dangling, relaxed nuts. Like they say, death from below...  
  
For Brittany, it felt like hitting a very heavy bag of potatoes. The dull spikes on her glove dug nicely into Maya's black scrotum and the impact itself was quite hard, raising both her colossal balls up, almost reaching the minotauress' pelvis.  
  
Maya's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't felt such pain in a long time. Her nuts actually pulled themselves up, sending waves of burning sensation throughout her abdomen.  
  
Brittany hit hard, but it was not hard enough to bring the giant down. The minotauress, filled with fury, managed to grab one of Brittany's arms and raised her, bringing her to her front. She delivered a hard punch to Brittany's stomach.  
  
The hit was strong, but for Brittany it was manageable. She was accustomed to pain, so she just focused on her options. Her arm was being held firmly by the angry minotauress, so she had to find a way to get free. Brittany's brain acted instinctively. She realized that Maya's ballocks must ache a little at this moment, so why not finish the job?  
  
She swung backwards, gaining momentum and when she was flying forward, she kicked her foot up Maya's exposed nuts. The minotauress groaned in surprise, letting go of Brittany's arm.  
  
The kickboxer made use of Maya's inattention, falling to ground and rolling forward between the stunned minotauress' legs and stopping behind her. After the roll, she targeted her large aching balls again.  
  
Brittany perfectly knew that to hurt the giant, she had to aim for the weakest spots. If her kick did nothing to the minotauress' stomach, she had to rely on aiming for the two heavy orbs hanging in front of her face.  
  
She launched two solid punches, each to one giant gonad respectively. Her knuckles impacted the enormous testicles from behind, making Maya's whole ballsack raise in the air. Then, to end her rightly, she jumped up and rammed her knee into the giant's groin, smashing her testicles against their owner's pelvis.  
  
Maya roared in pain, her knees bent on their own and she fell down, not able to withstand Brittany's outstanding might inflicted on her fragile parts. Shielding her dairy products with her massive hands, her mind focused on a frustrating, burning sensation in her genitals that made her even more angry and strangely aroused...  
  
A vibrant pick, horse-like cock started to raise from Maya's sheath while she tried to focus on her rage, not her sore nuts.  
  
Brittany jumped to the side, trying to think of a follow-up move, but her head was suddenly grabbed by the minotauress' great hand.  
  
Maya turned over to the back, moving Brittany's head to her aching gonads and jammed her face right into her scrotum.  
  
For Brittany, the stench was horrific. Her face was stuck between Maya's melon-sized nuts, where she was forced to inhale her musk.  
  
She started to flurry her assaulter's easy-accessible family jewels with her padded fists, hitting the orbs from the sides, trying to break free from the grasp.  
  
Maya's eyes squinted hard and her penis started to pump itself erect faster, reaching her full length in seconds, towering over her body like a mast.  
  
Brittany started to feel dizzy and got a boner after inhaling the minotauress' pheromones for a while. She felt very aroused and stopped beating on the huge globes.  
  
Maya felt that the human was finally charmed, so she let go of her head, falling loosely and relaxing, letting her bruised balls rest.  
  
The kickboxer was dazed with sex. She raised her head and looked upon the fully extended, pink horsecock before her. She instantly felt the need to suck it.  
  
Brittany raised to her knees and neared the glorious dick that she was so drawn to. She grabbed it and started to massage Maya's length with both her hands, watching as the monster twitched powerfully.  
  
Maya breathed a long sigh of relief, feeling pleasure spreading over her genitals. It was nice to feel comfort sweeping away the soreness of her nuts to the side.  
  
While Brittany was deluded by Maya's scent, another fight took place on the other side of the Arena...  
  
**  
  
*Lilith vs Sora*  
  
**  
  
When the bell rang, Lilith took a running start to get to Sora and engage her in a melee combat. Her mind was flooded with all the different possible hit combinations.  
  
Sora was impressed how fast Lilith was. She quickly drew her bow and shot a volley of lust arrows in her opponent's direction. Unfortunately, not a single arrow connected. Sora was shocked to see a creature so agile and quick-thinking!  
  
Lilith was extremely fast and dodged from one side to the other, seeing the projectiles as in slow motion. She jumped and soared through the air, avoiding all the arrows and landed right in front of the surprised elf.  
  
The cyborg was hungrily ogling Sora's body, her mind working in a super-sonic speed. Sora's eyes, throat, genitals and feet were highlighted in bright yellow in Lilith's sight.  
  
She viewed a hundred different approaches that used various combinations of assaulting Sora's weak points, but for now she just grabbed the elf's big, pillowy breasts with both of her hands, enjoying her fingers digging into Sora's delicate boob-skin.  
  
Oh, how nice and smooth her skin was... Lilith gasped with delight, thanking herself for that stupid thought that crossed the human part of her mind.  
  
Sora, seeing that he opponent was right in front of her, grabbing her luscious breasts, acted instinctively and immediately raised her leg, hitting Lilith's groin with her knee. To elf's surprise, completely nothing happened. She didn't even feel any soft, squishy orbs down there.  
  
Lilith smiled viciously and looked Sora in the eyes. Her seminal tanks were not filled yet, thus leaving an empty space between her legs with an exception of her dick, that started do expand quickly.  
  
The cyborg was finished calculating her combo... She squeezed Sora's breasts harder, making her moan and drop the bow. The elf grabbed Lilith's arms, thus completely exposing her bottom half. How silly can those full-organics be...  
  
Lilith stomped on Sora's foot hard, making her squeal and spread her legs a little, bending her knees, hence adjusting her hanging testicles in an optimal position for Lilith's other leg to make a dent in them.  
  
While squeezing on the elf's marvellous tits and blocking her left foot, Lilith launched a series of solid knees aiming for both of Sora's unprepared gonads, pounding them against her pelvic bone.  
  
Sora didn't prepare herself to take such powerful hits aimed at her precious testicles. Every second, her nuts were being squashed between her own abdomen and Lilith's metal knee cap. Her flaccid penis was also caught in the crossfire, as few of the knees connected with her dickhead.  
  
Lilith showered her opponent's balls with seven quick but solid kicks just as planned, grinding the seed inside her orbs and feeling how Sora's fingernails dig into her forearms with great force. She let go of her breasts and without mercy, grabbed the elf's highlighted, flaccid penis and launched a powerful electric zap from her metal arm.  
  
Sora's genitals trembled in shock as she felt a stunning sensation resounding inside her dick and testicles. The cold, metal hand was clenched around her length, emitting waves of electricity. The jolt, surprisingly, did not scorch her skin or harm her in any way. It only sent seemingly unending waves of electric flow throughout her genitals, making her balls jump uncontrollably.  
  
The cyborg observed the elf's shocked expression with satisfaction. She held her sublime penis a bit more, delighted by the feeling of power. Lilith knew that genitals were most efficient to attack to get the most of it. She finally let go of Sora's shocked dick and watched as her nuts shiver.  
  
With battered, red testicles, Sora backed up a little, trying to keep her composure. Her vision was blurry from tears that began to form up in her eyes. Her nuts ached so badly she thought she'll not be able to have children any more. She fell to her knees, not being able to stand on her jelly-filled legs and grabbed her damaged goods hanging in her scrotum, trying to check if they are all right, which they fortunately were.  
  
Lilith was very much aroused by the situation she just created. Her penis was standing up, almost reaching her ribs. It was expanding quickly thanks to her synthetic skin. The cyborg liked the feeling of her opponent's breasts in her hands... She was thinking about sticking her dick in, between them and rubbing her cockhead on Sora's pretty, full lips.  
  
Sora on the other hand tried to stay focused. Her nuts were filled with a burning sensation, but they were intact and able to sire children, thankfully... She reached for her lust dagger and while Lilith was bedazzled by dirty thoughts, she threw it, aiming for her opponent's stomach.  
  
Lilith noticed the dull blade too late. She tried to dodge, but it made contact with the bottom of her boner. Her systems were overwhelmed in an instant. In a second, a thousand alerting messages and warnings popped up in her vision that there was a system breach. Her dick started to expand even more against her will and her balls started to fill with hot, ready-to-use artificial sperm.  
  
Seeing that her adversary was successfully seduced, Sora stood up with a grimace and tried to maintain a standing position. Her knees were still bent and her red balls were starting to swell up, emitting pain throughout her abdomen.  
  
Only after wiping her eyes she noticed that Lilith's penis was immensely long! It was as long as her arm, pointing up and twitching excitedly. She also grew some balls, at last, and they were pretty big, too.  
  
Each of the orbs were already the size of a fully grown orange, still expanding slowly. Lilith's eyes were non-present. She grabbed her dick and started to furiously masturbate, spreading her legs and sticking her tongue out.  
  
She exposed herself completely to Sora, just waiting for her to make a move. Her balls started to fill heavy, scrotum stretched and started to sag down a little. She wanted to cum so badly, that she allowed the electric flow in her left, cybernetic arm to slightly tingle her baseball-sized dick to maximise pleasure.  
  
Sora approached Lilith with an angry expression and got down to one knee. She observed as Lilith's enormous balls were filling with cum. She wrapped the base of her balls with her heavenly hands yanked them down hard, making Lilith moan and bend her knees a little more, standing fully exposed with legs apart, still masturbating like a psycho.  
  
The elf took both of her balls, one coconut-sized gonad to each palm, and squeezed at them as hard as she could, digging her fingernails into them.  
  
Lilith gasped in surprise and arched her head back, looking at the ceiling. She was getting close and upped her masturbation speed. She was completely absent, only thinking about shooting out a massive load.  
  
Seeing that she didn't cause any pain to her opponent, Sora started to angrily punch Lilith's ballsack like a speedbag, hammering the soft, sensible organs with a whirlwind of blows.  
  
Sora wanted to punish Lilith for abusing her precious tools, for putting her quest to danger. She wanted to bring justice to that honorless creature and was getting satisfaction from making her balls pay for it!  
  
Lilith started to yell with pleasure, having her genitals pummelled like that by Sora's small fists felt like heaven. She started to feel pent-up pressure that was ready to explode from her battered jewels anytime.  
  
The elf had had enough. She raised her fists and positioned them on both sides of the cyborg's nuts, then smashed her giant testicles between her fists, digging her knuckles to the sides of her gargantuan, fleshy pair of synthetic cum-filled nuts.  
  
Lilith's system totally overburdened, shooting hundreds of warnings and alerts to her brain. Her readings showed a 750% pleasure overload, making her freeze in place, tightly squeezing her cock. She was standing just on her toes, with legs spread as much as she could, feeling a gigantic flow of seed rushing from her testicles to her long penis.  
  
The orgasm she received crashed her mind, her balls got a very painful cramp from trying to spit out every last bit of accumulated spunk to her urethra with help of Sora's fists.  
  
An awfully powerful stream of white goo shot out of Lilith's cock, almost reaching he ceiling. All of her muscles, those synthetic and those real, tightened and she became completely stiff like a statue.  
  
Sora watched as the sperm was soaring through the air. She was almost impressed by the altitude it reached... It looked like the cyborg's penis became a cum fountain. Such a strong, steady stream... Sora imagined, how would it feel to release such a titanic load inside some female. It would leave no doubt that children were sired in any union.  
  
Lilith's balls slowly deflated and stopped when they were about the size of an avocado each. Her system glitched from experiencing such mighty sensation and allowed itself to cease working, throwing out a blue screen of death on her robotic eye.  
  
Sora stood up, looking at Lilith, who was still as a tree. Her tongue was constantly out and her eyes were up, locked in an expression of true bliss. Her dickhead was leaking cum, gushing out globs of seed every couple of seconds. She realized that a lot of that synthetic cum landed on her! Her big, luscious breasts were sparkled with small drops of white substance, so was her hair and cheeks. She blushed and slapped the cyborg's long dick with anger, unfortunately Lilith was not there to react...  
  
The elf considered it a surrender, so she walked away only to find out a human giving a blowjob to a minotauress.  
  
Brittany was sucking and licking the minotauress' long horsecock, caressing it with her gloved hands. She was sitting on Maya's melon-sized balls, massaging the two giant orbs with her cushiony butt cheeks.  
  
Maya moo'd with delight, her eyes going to the back of her head. She hadn't cummed for a while and while she preferred only females in her bed, the pain inflicted upon her balls was to be punished. Besides, Brittany was pretty good with her tongue and hands, so she allowed herself to make an exception.  
  
Sora approached both creatures having fun and planted a serious kick on Maya's left, relaxed nut. Her balls were trapped between the dirt and Brittany's ass, so there was no escape for them. Sora's toes dug into the minotauress' sack skin, hitting the melon-sized gonad critically.  
  
Maya roared with frustration, she was infuriated. The giant sat up, shoving Brittany off of her dick, then grasped her aching genitals.  
  
With this sudden movement and shock, Brittany came to her senses. She rolled back and stood up, immediately making a prepared stance. She looked at Sora, identifying the source of her freedom.  
  
**  
  
*Sora & Brittany vs Maya*  
  
**  
  
Sora gulped. Seeing how angry Maya was, she lost all her determination and backed up a little.  
  
The minotauress stood up slowly with fury in her eyes, glancing at the two concerned fighters. She roared loudly and charged at Sora with her blunt horns, head-butting her. The strike barely grazed elf's arm when she jumped to the side, but still brought her to the ground.  
  
Sora frantically tried to get back, crawling away on her knees, but Maya grabbed her by the ankle and squeezed hard, pulling Sora to her.  
  
Brittany was behind them, working out a strategy. She knew that the only way to bring Maya down was to target her sensitive bull-gonads that were tough either way, so the only option was to cooperate with Sora...  
  
While Maya pulled Sora close and started to roar at her, Brittany made yet another combat roll, positioning herself under Maya. She then launched herself up from her arms, driving her legs up and onto Maya's defenceless, dangling nuts. Her soles smashed into the surface of her rough ballsack, pinning both of Maya's round sperm-factories into her pelvic bone.  
  
The minotauress' legs were forced to straighten up as her eyes were broadened in agitation. She felt two small feet jabbing into her testicles. She started to feel nauseous, letting go of Sora and supporting herself against the ground with her fists to not collapse, ending up on all fours.  
  
Sora crawled away and stood up, picking up her lust dagger lying nearby. It comforted her to have a weapon again, so she calmed down and observed what Brittany was up to.  
  
When Maya was coughing and trying to not faint, Brittany stood between her legs and stared at her bruised gonads. She looked up at Sora and made a reassuring gesture to join her.  
  
The elf carefully approached her, ready for a surprise attack, but Brittany only smiled. She had a plan...  
  
After telling Sora what to do, they both surrounded Maya from the front and back when she was getting up. After Brittany gave the sign, both of them rushed towards each other, having Maya's violated nuts on their chest level. Her horsecock was fortunately out of the way because of her erection, so they had a clear shot.  
  
Maya stared with confusion at Sora charging at her with sudden bravery. She was too dizzy to concentrate, so she decided on simply catching the elf when she's close enough.  
  
The minotauress tried to grab the elf, but to her confusion, Sora and Brittany both jumped at the same time, turning to the side and squashed Maya's big, hanging melons with a double shoulder-bash, catching the orbs in-between their made up hammer and anvil. [+50 points to each for cooperation!]  
  
It looked as if the two ferocious gonads were absolutely crushed between the human and the elf's shoulders! Like two melons compressed with a hydraulic press, suddenly cracking and rupturing with juices! But luckily for Maya, her testes were not damaged at all. Her horsecock trembled wildly and let out a glob of cum that splattered on the ground, making a small puddle.  
  
The giant fell to her knees and then face-first on the pool of cum. Without a clue what just happened and emptiness in her eyes, she just passed out, unable to process the pain.  
  
After making sure that the minotauress passed out, Sora and Brittany looked at each other, pleased. Bit by bit, their smiles disappeared and Brittany made a hop to the side, striking Sora in the ribs.  
  
**  
  
*Sora vs Brittany*  
  
**  
  
The elf recovered quickly and charged at Brittany, who tried to dodge, but the elf was quicker. The two collided, Sora ending up on top!  
  
Reminding herself of the dagger, Sora pulled it out and tried to stab Brittany with the lust toxin. The human managed to grab Sora's arms in the last second, stopping the dagger just above her bosom.  
  
Sora, being the larger fighter, really made an effort and pushed the dagger, nearing the kickboxer's breast and almost touching it.  
  
Brittany was trapped and she had to quickly think of anything that would help her. She noticed that she was between Sora's thighs and that her attackers gonads were currently resting on her nicely-shaped stomach. If the strategy with Maya worked, why not use it again?  
  
Brittany took everything she got to hold the dagger with one hand and with the other, she reached down and grabbed Sora's apple-sized nuts, then gave them a solid squeeze.  
  
Sora moaned with agony and weakened her pressure, allowing Brittany to grab the dagger and kick Sora in the back, throwing her off. She then sliced the elf's leg with the dull dagger, making her moan again, but this time with pleasure. The elf stood up, her penis started to pump itself erect and her balls relaxed, hanging loosely.  
  
Her pupils became dilated and she grabbed her large breasts to play with her nipples. Brittany smiled viciously and threw the dagger away. She approached the elf and gripped her surprisingly long boner, then started to jerk it vigorously. A lust-elf spoke to its name... Her boner was a serious slab of meat. And a perfect one. A superb balance between the glans and the shaft. Of course a pair of big, fruitful balls to finish the set.  
  
It was most erotic to see such a beautiful creature moan with pleasure, playing with her tits and having her rod massaged.  
  
Brittany was in control. With one hand she tugged at Sora's lovely cock and with the other she slapped her abundant, fertile, lust-elf testes. Sora mewled with surprise, squeezing her own tits and making an adorable expression. The kickboxer had a very satisfying idea. She turned around and bent over, exposing her plump butt right to Sora. She then grabbed the elf's excited cock and guided it in between her ass cheeks.  
  
Sora felt as the majority of her penis was being hot-dogged by those two magnificent, comfy buttocks and the base caressed by Brittany's smooth hand. She started to softly thrust her hips in the tempo that her opponent was milking her dick. Brittany loved the sensation of a foot long cock grinding against her anus.  
  
Her booty enveloped Sora's cock like two heavenly pillows. She was slightly rocking back and front, rubbing her butt against elf's groin, feeling as her adversary's pink glans was poking in and out from the top of her buttock hot-dog.  
  
Sora didn't know that she would ever feel true sexual pleasure from these acts again! She never made contact with her lust-toxin before, but it did feel good to have her primal senses back. She lowered her head and looked how wonderful Brittany's body looked from this position.  
  
The elf grabbed at Brittany's **thicc** ass and squeezed it hard, making the space where her dick was sliding even tighter. She watched as her fluid leaking cockhead emerged from in-between the cheeks. Her pre-cum lubricated Brittany's ass crack and allowed her dick to slide smoothly.  
  
Sora was feeling fantastic. For ages, she was forced to see sexual acts as duty, not pleasure, but today, now, she wanted to feel satisfied. To cum from this erotic assjob and cover Brittany with lots of jizz.  
  
She spread her legs and moved even closer to Brittany, holding her ass and upping her tempo on the thrusting.  
  
The feeling of fulfilment was drawing close and she wanted to cum so badly! Her ample balls were slapping on Brittany's powerful, tough thighs with each slide between her cushiony butt cheeks.  
  
Brittany bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. Sora's love-rod felt amazing ramming her ass. She noticed that Sora's legs were wide apart and her plump gonads were slapping against her legs, so she devised a plan that was not so fun for Sora. But first things first... she had to make her cum! Not because she wanted more points... because she simply grew fond of the elf and her determination.  
  
Sora's endurance was quite surprising at first for Brittany, but her lust-elf origins explained her endless stamina. She rubbed her elven cock between her ass cheeks for a solid 40 minutes and when Brittany reached her anal orgasm for the forth time, she finally felt that the elf's breath started to sound ragged, her grasp on her ass became stronger and she began to thrust her hips extremely fast.  
  
The elf's testicles slapped on Brittany's thighs so firmly and with such force it looked almost wounding.  
  
A pair of fragile, soft organs like this hitting Brittany's muscles of steel was nothing pleasant, but Sora didn't care a bit. She felt as Brittany clenched her buttocks even harder, almost crushing her shaft and throwing her over the limit. She gasped loudly as she finally reached climax and pushed herself on Brittany, sticking her hard cockhead from in-between her ass cheeks and letting a wave of semen spurt out on her opponent's back and paralysing her body with pleasure.  
  
The force with which the first serpentine of seed splashed on Brittany's lovely back was almost bruising. It left no doubt that a stud like Sora had no problems in breeding and providing her females with a massive load of sweltering cum capable of siring a healthy offspring or maybe upping the chance for twins, triplets even!  
  
Sora's whole body twitched in rapture as she thrust her hips again, letting another spurt of hot cum coat Brittany's back in pink-ish white hue. Her elven nuts were doing a great job convulsing rapidly and supplying her cock with copious amounts of seed.  
  
As a third wave of pure pleasure hit Sora when emptying her nuts on Brittany's back, the moment which the kickboxer awaited finally came. She had to defeat her enemy after all...  
  
Brittany locked Sora's hot cock between her ass cheeks, clenching them around her spasming love-meat even harder, crushing it pleasantly and then looked down between her legs on the elf's exposed balls. They were still contracting and pulsating busily, to which she reacted by shooting her leg up as quickly as she could and striking her bare heel into Sora's dangling testicles!  
  
Sora's eyes almost went out of her sockets when her orgasm was so forcefully interrupted. With her balls smashed against her pelvis, a big glob of cum exploded from her tip and covered Brittany's whole butt with hot milk.  
  
The elf tried to back away, moaning, but her penis was stuck in-between Brittany's supreme, strong buttocks. As terror and realization shrouded Sora's mind, her precious gonads were squashed yet again by Brittany's hard heel.  
  
With each kick, her balls were being deformed, getting a dent in shape of Brittany's heel in them, but always re-shaped themselves like squishy toys.  
  
Sora struggled to get away as her legs trembled before her own weight. She collapsed on Brittany, falling on her own sticky juices just to get her nuts battered once more. Sora saw stars and released a final, short burst of cum from her stiff boner.  
  
Brittany rose, relaxing her butt coated in elf's aromatic nectar and letting Sora slide off of her to the ground. She smiled with satisfaction.  
  
The bell rang prominently, announcing that Brittany was victorious!  
  
As the last futanari standing, she was now officially awarded the title of Arena's Champion!  
  
Her training was complete. She made herself and her parents very proud and swore to continue fighting and participating in various sports till the end of days!  
  
Plus, she later made friends with Sora, Lilith and Maya, to which she apologised for abusing her genitals just too much!  
  
To determine the second, third and fourth places, which also are generously rewarded with gold and renown, the points will now be summed up and briefly analysed...  
  
Sora: +5 knee to bottom of torso, +25 lust dagger, +25 ball pull, +25 ball squeeze, +25x11 speedbag punches, +25 squashing, +100 Lilith cums, +25 cock slap, +25 nut kick, +75 hammer & anvil, +5 charge tackle, -100 cumming. Total: 510  
  
Lilith: +5 boob grab, +5 boob squeeze, +1 foot stomp, +25x7 series of knees, +25 zap, -100 cumming. Total: 111  
  
Brittany: +5 torso side kick, +25 death from below, +25 foot up nuts, +25x2 solid punches, +25 knee to groin, +25x6 flurry side punches, +25 impaling soles, +75 hammer & anvil, +5 rib hit, +25 nuts squeeze, +5 back kick, +1 leg slice, +25 testi-slap, +100 Sora cums, +25 heel to gonads, +25 heel squash, +25 final kick. Total: 616  
  
Maya: +1 arm grab, +5 stomach punch, +10 head grab, +1 charge, +1 ankle grab, -100 sporadical spurt. Total: -82  
  
Sora, for getting the second place, was rewarded a harem of loyal, caring ladies that always wanted to mother a baby and also a refreshment on how to mix work and pleasure together.  
  
Lilith, for getting the third place, was rewarded a full analysis of the fight to upgrade her system and avoid future mistakes, plus a brand new, magic-enhanced robotic set to help improve her cybernetic part.  
  
Maya, for getting the fourth place, was rewarded a solid amount of gold and supplies for her farm to prosper favorably and to always look into the future with a bright smile...


End file.
